I'll Always Be Here For You
by fhfreak
Summary: Jesse and Becky go on a vacation to Florida, and bad things happen.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Always Be Here For You

I looked down the aisle and saw my beautiful wife, Rebecca Donaldson, walking down the church wearing a big, white dress. Today was the day we would pledge our love to each other and live together for eternity. I played her "Forever," which was originally written by The Beach Boys. Then we proposed our marriage, she took my arm, and we walked down the aisle as a married couple. It was the happiest day of my life, and it will always be that way.

Rebecca and I were in Florida lying on the hot sand sleeping next to each other. She opened her eyes just a tad and woke up by the sound of the loud waves. "Honey, I think I'm going to go take a dive in the ocean," she said softly rubbing my back.

"Ok, be careful," I mumbled, not listening to what she said. I didn't even open my eyes.

She walked into the cool water with small waves brushing against her feet. She stride into the water farther and farther, until with water reached her chest. The waves would go over her head and push her under the surface. She got up and her eyes were stinging from the salt in the water. Then, she takes a few more steps farther in.

I was still asleep, but I was awaken by a loud, shrieking scream familiar to Rebecca's. I quickly got up and raced into the water with my eyes glued on her. I got into the water and started swimming so fast, so fast that I couldn't believe it. When I reached her, thank God, she was gasping for breath and about to drown. The water was so deep; I thought we were going to die. But I got a hold of her and brought her into the shallower water. I put her down on her feet, but she almost collapsed. I was basically in panic mode then. Since the beach wasn't too far, I picked her up and ran to the dry sand.

I carefully put her down on her towel. I didn't know if she was dead or alive for a second. She had a fast pulse, so that was good. I lightly shook her and her eyes opened slightly. Her face was very white and her eyes were red with salt and tears, heck so was mine. I brushed her hair back behind her ear and then picked her up.

By the time we got back to the hotel, she was awake, but had no memory of what happened. When I let go of her hand to get out the key to get in our room, she suddenly collapsed. "Beck!" I shouted. She blinked many times.

"I'm ok," she said. Her voice was so quiet and she would gasp for breath every now and then. I helped her up and never let go of her. I opened the door and put her down on our bed. After I put her down, I walked silently to the door, shut it, and locked it.

Rebecca woke up completely and started crying and hyperventilating. I rushed over to her and tried to calm her down. "Hun, it's ok. You're alive and I'm right here," I said.

She turned to her side and put an arm on my shoulder. "Why did you come and help me? I could of saved myself," she said through light tears.

I looked at my innocent wife's tears and I tried my hardest to hold mine in, because she would cry more. "Honey, you almost died. If I didn't come out there, you'd be dead. I couldn't watch my wife die like that, or at all," I said. My voice was cracking and I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. "How could you ask a question like that?"

She tried to smile, but she couldn't. "I love you, Jess," she whispered. Then I held her close and put kissed her on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my warm breath put my wife to sleep. I thought that she needed her rest so I went down to the bar in the lobby to get a glass of beer. As soon as I walked out of the elevator, news reporters and cameras mobbed me. I pushed my way through, but they kept following me. I was very disturbed by all of the attention I was getting. Though I like attention, but not in the kind of way that I had to save my wife because she was drowning.

When I reached the bar, I turned around and they were still following and screaming and yelling at me. One news reporter finally approached me and said, "How did it feel to swim out in the deep, cold water and rescue some stranger?"

I just glared at him with a dumb face. "Dude, what the hell. That stranger was my wife, and I had no choice but to go out there you idiot," I said in a rude voice. Then all of the other broadcast stations came up to me and started blurting out questions. "STOP! I don't want all this attention because I rescued someone that I love. I ad no choice, and if one of your relatives was out there, I'm sure you would rescue them. And I don't think you would want to be mobbed because of it. I came down here to get a cold glass of beer and that's it. I'm not going to answer your questions because I'm not in the mood," I yelled.

I turned around in the bar stool and ordered my beverage. All of the newscasters walked the other way talking behind my back, mostly about how selfish I was. I didn't think I was selfish at all; I was sticking up for myself and being assertive. I hate newscasters; they just get in everyone's way.

As I finished my beer, I paid the bartender, took a deep breath, and started walking to the elevator. I looked around very cautiously for any newscasters that could still be waiting for me to come and talk to them. I didn't see any; thank goodness. I got in the elevator and pushed our floor button, 46. Random people were getting on to get to the pool on floor 50, and they were asking me questions about today. I really didn't answer them because I was still in shock from what happened to Rebecca. When I finally got to my floor, I ran off and ran down the hall to our room. The door was open, and newscasters were in my room trying to wake my wife up, so they could interview her.

I ran into the room and they did wake her up. I wasn't too happy, or should I say that I was just furious with them. I was actually furious at me too because I should of locked the door to our room. "Beck, I am so sorry. I should of locked the door," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, it's ok," she said softly. I could tell that it wasn't ok by the expression in her voice.

"Guys, out," I commanded. I didn't want anyone harassing my wife. I walked them out and slammed, then locked the door. "I am so sorry. What did they ask you? Anything personal?" I needed to know everything that happened when I was gone.

"Jess, nothing happened. They just woke me up," she said.

Sorry, I have writer's block but I'll post more ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you all like it, and I'm sorry I haven't updated and I hate when people write good fanfics and don't updates, I'm going through the same thing and I've waited over a month.

"Are you really sure? I don't want you to lie about this," I asked. I had a feeling that she was lying.

"Yes I'm sure," she said quietly.

"Is your leg feeling any better? I want to take a look at it," I said in a worried tone. I then slowly pushed up the flannel pants that she was wearing, and I saw something that looked highly serious. There was this large, dark red scab that went from her ankle to her knee. Her whole ankle was swollen and was colored black and blue. I wanted to close my eyes as soon as I saw it, but I knew I couldn't because she would get scared. But I think she knew.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"Umm ya. There is," I said slowly trying not to look at the scab. "Your leg is like," I paused. "it looks weird." I didn't want to say anything too frightening, considering she already went through something scary earlier today.

"Well what is weird?" she asked roughly.

"We're going to the doctor, I don't care what you say. We're going," I commanded. I'm not going to let this get any worse that it is.

"Ok, I trust you. But you seem so anxious, maybe I should take a look," she said. I had no idea how she would react. She then lifted up the blanket that I put over her leg, and by the look on her face, I thought she was going to die. "Jesse," she said. "Let's go."

I nodded my head and I had no idea how I would get her out of the room. I couldn't carry her or help her walk because obviously she can't use that one leg. I stood up and saw her trying to stand up and I thought she was crazy. She stood up on one leg without bending her other leg, but then lost her balance started to fall. It was all in slow motion for me. I saw her eyes close and her body to bend to the left towards the coffee table. Then I ran to her to try and catch her, but before I got to her, she hit her head on the corner of the table and fell to the ground. I kneeled on the floor next to her and saw that she was unconscious. There was bleeding in the top of her head and that made me panic.

I knew that we should of went to the doctor sooner. But I can't think of what we should of done, I have to think of what I do right now. I ran over to the phone on the other side of the bed and grabbed it. I dialed 911 anxiously and asked for an ambulance. Then I hung up the phone and looked down at my wife. I didn't think she was going to make it. But that was just what I thought.


End file.
